<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A normal day is also bit hectic in this household by akuchan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934481">A normal day is also bit hectic in this household</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuchan/pseuds/akuchan'>akuchan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuchan/pseuds/akuchan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>what if Shoyo was alive and part of the Yorozuaya family</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kagura &amp; Sakata Gintoki &amp; Shimura Shinpachi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A normal day is also bit hectic in this household</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A life with Gintoki's precious person (shoyo) still alive dedicated for Gintoki's birthday</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day starts early for Yoshida Shoyo, he wakes up at 6 sharp in the morning and slowly moves his futon and folds it neatly into the cupboard without waking up his son Gintoki who is sleeping soundly in the room, as it was a single bedroom apartment Gintoki and Shouyo share the same bedroom even as a kid Gintoki used to sleep beside him because he was scared of ghosts which come in the night to haunt him. Shouyo and Gintoki don’t mind sleeping in the same room heck it feels kinds off without Gintoki’s snoring ringing in the air, while  Kagura who he considers as a granddaughter sleeps in the cupboard in the hall which is quite comfy if you are small and get used to it.</p><p>After getting up Shoyou firsts goes to wake up Kagura telling her it was time for the Radio exercise after 5 min of telling her to wake up, she hazily moves in her sleep waking up and sitting on her futon half wake. Shoyo chuckles at her efforts to stay awake and thinking it can’t be helped he carries her over on his shoulder holding her like a baby in his arms he takes her to the kitchen and puts her downs. After having a splash of cold water sprinkled over her face kagura wakes up ready to start her day along with Shoyo who is also freshened up. Both of them exit the house soon after, Kagura still with her bed head which she says will get fixed in time Shoyo also leaves it alone as he finds it quite endearing and thinks she got the same habit as Gintoki leaving their bedhead just as it is leaving it up o time to fix it up, even though he knows he should remind them to take care of their appearance but still can’t do anything when both of them are so adorable with their respective bed heads. </p><p>At 7:30ish Gintoki lazily wakes up from his slumber and briefly looks at his Justaway clock to note down the time. After waking up he floods his futon and moves up to the scratching his belly and also yawning in the simultaneously noting both Shoyo and Kagura’s presence is not found in the house he remembers about them going to radio exercise session. After walking up to kitchen he freshened up and looked at the Chores calendar or they called it, hanging over on the kitchen walls and noticed it was his turn to cook breakfast today. Gintoki sighed slightly under his breath and began his preparation to make the meal for 15 people (10 serving for Kagura,2 for Shoyo and 1 for him and 1 for Shinpachi) as always making breakfast in Yorozuya house is a big task to do early in the morning, so usually the person in charge of dinner makes something slightly extra for breakfast for the preparations to go faster. </p><p>At 8 am Shoyo and Kagura returned home along with Shinpachi, after entering the house they are greeted by Sadaharu welcoming them home and inside was Gintoki arranging the tableware for breakfast, Shinpachi and Shoyo came in to help him and  Kagura was getting Sadaharu’s dog food out for him. </p><p>Done setting up their table all four of them sit on the couches Gintoki and Shoyo on one side while Kagura and Shinpachi on the other while Sadaharu is ready with his dog food in front him eagerly waiting for the signal to begin the feast and as everyone began to clap and said “Ittadakimasu” the meal began at Yorozuya house.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>